A Ranger's tale
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: A tale of Auric Of Pluto: his life, the two women who held his heart and the final days of the Silver Millenium. Warning there will be some very dark moments.
1. Pre-prologue

With the exception of the crafter of tales, I don't own any of the characters that appear in this. They belong to their respective creators (I am prefacing this this way because I will be borrowing from several anime and at least one video game for this story); I am merely borrowing them to tell a story. I'm not making any money from this work so please do not sue me. I also should warn my readers that at some points this story may take dark turns, something my long-time fans may not be used to. That said: consider yourself warned.

The Ranger's Tale

Pre-Prologue: Quest for the author

By

Lance the Flamespiner

To Setsuna Meioh, the instructions she was currently looking at looked like something off of one of the creepypasta sites that Hotaru had recently taken an interest in, the _Holder _seriesshe thought they were called. Still she did not have any better leads on how to contact the author she needed. With that in mind she looked over the instructions once more. They read as follows:

In any city, in any country, in any universe go to any mental institution or halfway house in you can get yourself into. When you reach the front desk, ask the desk attendant to see the crafter of tales. They will immediately become irritated and tell you that he is busy and cannot be disturbed. You must reply: "He will make time for me, because I have made time for him." Any other response will get you nowhere. The desk attendant will then ask you in an angry tone by whose authority you dare make such a request. There are several correct answers to this depending on which universe you reside in. The best answers however are: "By the authority of the Wolf Lord", "By the authority of the Slayer," or "On the authority of the Timeless One." This will seem to startle the desk attendant and cause him or her to seem very nervous. They will lead you to one of the offices within the facility. During this time no matter what is said by the clerk, do not speak with them. If you do you will have to begin the process over at another location. The attendant will open the door to the office which will look almost like a normal counselor's office except that if you look out the windows you will see the scenery outside shift. At the desk in the room will be sitting a man with long blonde hair and eyes that are never the same color you thought they were when you looked at them previously.

Wait patiently for him to acknowledge your presence, as the desk clerk was not kidding when they said he is a busy being. If you speak before he acknowledges you, you will discover that you are no longer in the office you were led to and instead are now in an empty room. If this happens you will not ever be able to contact this being again. When he is ready he will ask you what are there to accomplish. You must say: "I have a story that needs to be told. Will you please tell it for me?" At this he will stop what he is doing and look at you with those impossibly shifting eyes. If after a time he resumes whatever he was working on when you came in, get up quietly and leave, you will have other opportunities to come to him with your request. If instead he gets up and approaches you, do not panic; instead focus on the story you need to have told. He will touch your forehead and close his eyes. This is now the moment of truth.

If he does not find your story worthwhile you will suddenly find yourself on a bench in a park that is hopefully in the universe you started out in. If it is not the universe you started in (and many people would not be able to tell that anyway) you can only hope that your new life is a happy one. Your story however, will have completely slipped your mind. If however he finds your story worthwhile he will reply: "The contract has been made. This will be taken care of." At that point he will return to his desk and begin typing on his computer. You should thank him, though do not be upset if he does not respond, and leave quietly, confident in the knowledge that you are returning to your place of origin. Do not expect you story to appear immediately after all he is a very busy being, but you can leave knowing that your tale will be told.

With that in mind and a healthy dose of skepticism in tow, Setsuna proceeded to Kanda Counseling Center in Tokyo. She strode through the doors until she reaches the admissions desk. The attendant looked up at her with a look of boredom.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"I'm here to see the crafter of tales," Setsuna replied with a serious look upon her face. _This probably won't work after all._ She mentally added.

The clerk suddenly looked very irritated. "He is a very busy person. I'm afraid he cannot be bothered at the moment!"

Setsuna blinked at this. "He will make time for me, because I have made time for him."

"And under whose authority do you dare to come in here and make such a request huh?!" the attendant practically snarled.

Setsuna was surprised that this was actually happening and for a second almost forgot her response. "On the authority of the Timeless One!"

The attendant immediately looked startled and began to respond nervously. "P-please follow me." With that she began walking down what seemed like an impossibly long hallway to an office. Numerous times the attendant attempted conversation ranging from the weather to why Setsuna would be looking for whom she had come to speak to. Throughout this Setsuna kept quiet as the instructions said. With a sigh the attendant stopped at a nondescript door with no numbers on it, which Setsuna thought was odd. The attendant opened the door and the senshi of time set foot inside.

The office itself looked like an average office for a clinical counselor: shelves full of counseling books a desk with a computer on it the DSM-IV-TR and DSM-V as well as the ICD-9-CM and ICD-10-CM sitting next to the tower. Sitting in one of the two chairs near the computer was the crafter of tales himself: Lance the Flamesniper. A quick blue-eyed glance was spared in the direction of the person entering his domain as he continues to type at what looked to be a case note, though the timeless senshi made a point of not looking to see who the note was about. After several minutes of typing the man at the desk sighed and looked over at Setsuna with eyes that were now closer to turquois in color.

"Welcome to my office. Since I know you well enough to know you are not a client nor do I believe you are here for a social visit, I wonder what you hope to accomplish here," the Flamesniper stated.

Setsuna began the next part of the script only to be halted by the man behind the desk. "I know that is what they tell you to say when given leave to speak, but please do not. I think over the years we owe each other that much of a courtesy."

"But it is true. I have a story for you to tell. I think you'll find it interesting," Setsuna protested.

"Of that I have no doubt," he replied and with a flick of the wrist he had in his hands a glowing orb that seemingly drifted from inside the Time guardian's mind. With not another word, the author began to scrutinize story. "Hmmm…"

Setsuna for her part watched the author as he teased at the edges of the idea examining its nooks and niches as if it were a rare and fine gemstone. "Most intriguing… Yes…Yes! I can definitely do this! Oh! I'm sorry! I mean… The contract has been made. This will be taken care of. I have to actually say that part or the magic will not return you to your right universe," he supplied.

"Thank you," Setsuna responded as she got up to leave.

"Incidentally, if you need to contact me again...," The author responded "All you have to do is…" and with that Setsuna left with another 'spell' to contact the author.

The Beginning….


	2. Prologue

I don't own Sailor Moon, that honor belongs to Takeuchi-san. Any other characters from any other anime or video game that appear in this story belong to their respective creators. The handful of characters that don't fit into those categories, belong to me, please ask before borrowing them. That being said, I am not making a single yen from this work, my reward is the joy of telling the tale… and reviews of course. So, don't sue me (being that I'm a college student, you won't get much anyway).

The Ranger's Tale

Prologue

By Lance the Flamesniper

It was one of those moments that Ami Mizuno always was afraid would happen. She had been out on patrol with Makoto, but had gotten separated. Now she found herself surrounded by several seemingly high level youma, or at least strong enough that her most powerful attacks were being shrugged off as if they were nothing or even more maddeningly dodged with little effort. Now thoroughly outnumbered and surrounded she closed her eyes and silently issued out a silent prayer. '_Makoto, someone, anyone please! Help me!'_

While the words were not spoken aloud, someone did answer.

"Celestine Barrage!" A male voice called out causing the senshi of Mercury's eyes to snap open.

Her eyes opened just in time to see a beam of Emerald hued energy cut through three of the youma surrounding her. She glanced to the entranceway to the alley she was standing in and saw a man silhouetted against the street light, his left hand seemingly sparking with energy. The remaining two youma hissed at the sight of the man only to cringe as he moved toward them. Ami could relate, something about him was causing her to feel uneasy as well. As he moved closer she got a better view of the man. He was tall, at least six feet tall with Dark green hair streaked with silver. He seemed to have heterochromia: his right eye was blue but the left was silver. She realized that something about that silver eye was what was causing her to become ill at ease. He was clad in what looked like browned leather clothing with silvery mail over it and tall buckskin boots. Strapped at his hips were a pair of short swords while there was a long sword strapped to his back. On his forearms were a pair of metal bracers that seemed to grow a pair of long blades as the man moves forward.

Without any further preamble the man charged forward launching into a twisting kick that knocked one of the youma further down the alleyway, cratering it into the wall. As the man touched down from the kick, he pivoted and swung his left blade up impaling the stunned youma through the midsection. The senshi's would be savior's hands took on a different glow.

"Decompose," he hissed.

The youma screamed in pain as his body seemingly disintegrated. The final youma upon seeing the fate of its ally began to flee. Little did it know it would not make it far.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The senshi of Mercury called out as she finally got her wits back about her.

The youma who happened to actually be one of the more agile youma in the pack would have normally dodged the attack. In its panicked state however it ran right into it. It also screamed as its body disintergrated.

Mercury sighed now that the crisis had passed. She turned to her savior to find him putting a silvery eye patch over his silver eye. Surprisingly, doing so seemed lift the uneasiness filling the alley. "Thank you," Ami replied with a smile.

The man smiled as well then responded with what seemed like a string of gibberish sounds. His smile faded as he saw her confusion and repeated himself.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand…" She apologized then began to wonder why she could understand the name of his attacks but not the rest of his speech. It also occurred to her as he tilted his head to the side, that he might not be able to understand what she's saying.

The man paused to think then made a very distinctive pair of hand motions: one was a double tap of the silver stud in his ear and the next was something that looked like he was typing one a keyboard. He then looked at her expectantly. Ami caught on quickly and activated her visor then took out her Mercury computer. Once she was had the computer activated and pointed at the man he spoke again the computer translating what he was saying with a strangely masculine voice.

"Lady Mercury, are you okay? Are the others okay? My squad has been worried since we lost contact," The man responded.

"How do you know me by that title? Who are you?" She asked then blinked as the computer translated her words into seemingly gibberish for the man.

"Sorry, When you didn't answer in Celestine, I should have guessed that something had happened to make you forget the language, probably some other things as well. I am Auric of Pluto, sometimes called the Prince of the Wolves, Commander General of the Rangers," The man responded with a bow. "My squad have only just arrived after awakening from magical stasis and the proper translation spells have not been cast yet," At this he paused and seemed to listen to something. It was then that the senshi of ice noticed he was wearing an communication device on his right ear. "Yes Misa it was a good thing you heard her call out and equally lucky that I was nearby…. Yes I supposed it would be best if things were explained better." He then turned his attention to Mercury again. "If you would Lady Mercury, please come with me."

As Mercury and the man walked Auric's mind once again began to drift as he recalled the path that lead him to where he was now….

TBC


End file.
